ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother
Prologue I was right there. A normal day. 4 hours at the gym, 4 hours working at a bar, 8 hours sleeping, 4 hours at clubs, and 4 hours relaxing. The thing that held me back was that I lived with my parents. I'm 22 years old. I should have my own apartment by now. But I don't have enough money. That is why we need to win the lottery. Or maybe even Big Brother. Nah, I would never get on Big Brother. This is my second year trying. There is nothing interesting about me. I will never get picked. My parents were a little strange today. Staring at me funny like I had been doing something wrong for 10 minutes. So I didn't stare at them at all and just looked down and ate my spaghetti. I finished within 5 minutes. Right when I was going to get some more, I lifted my plate up to the pan with spaghetti. There was something under my plate. I looked at it very hard. Then I knew what it was. "Oh my god! I made it!" I yelled as I lifted up my key that said the name Mau on it. My name, on a key? I felt like I was going to faint. "We told you!" my mother told me. I couldn't have felt happier. "Here's the sad part......" my dad sadly told me, ".... You've got only one hour before you have to leave!" "Oh my god! Um.... What do I need? I need shirts! Pants! Underwear! Socks!....." I stammered. "Honey, we already packed for you!'' "Aw! Thanks guys!" '' It had been 30 minutes after my parents told me to call my aunts and uncles. Then the limo came to pick me up. "Bye Mom. Bye Dad. Love ya!" They waved goodbye as my mother shed a tear. This was a new chapter of my life. Heading to Hollywood. Finale: Three Part HoH Part 1: Endurance King of the Jungle: ''' '''All of the houseguests hit the wall. The wall is very hard. As time goes on, the houseguests begin to struggle. Shan: uh! (as she hits the wall) Shan DR: Me and Mark really need to pull this through. Mau cannot move on. (The houseguests hit the wall even harder) Shan: UH!!!!!!!! Shan: Guys, I'm sorry, I can't do this. Shan falls off. (Time Elapsed: 0 hours, 47 minutes) (30 minutes later) Mau: I'm struggling, dude. Mark: Me too. Mau: Let's make a deal. If you fall off, no matter what. No matter what, you're in the final 2. And no matter what, you'll win..... I just want 2nd. So, please let me win. Mark: Deal? Mau: Deal! (Mark jumps off) MAU WINS PART 1!!! HE WILL MOVING ON TO PART 3!!!!! Part 2: Physical In this round, Mark and Shan will face off. The winner will face Mau in Part 3..... In this comp, Mark and Shan will have to roll soccer balls with houseguests names' on them. They will have to roll them in the slot numbered 1 through 9. In those slots they will have to place the soccer balls in the correct order that the HoH was. BUT, IF A BALL GOES IN THE WRONG SLOT ALL THE BALLS WILL FALL DOWN AND YOU HAVE TO START OVER. The person to have all 9 correct answers first, will win. READY, SET, GO! Mark grabs 3 balls. Nasia, Tom, and Mau. He makes Nasia's and Tom's into the slot. Shan grabs one at a time. She makes Nasia's, Tom's Mau's, and Shan's. Mark makes Mau's and Shan's. Shan throws Deli's John's and Mark's up there but none go in. Mark throws Deli's and John's up and the both go in. Shan throws them all back up and Deli's and Mark's go in. Mark throws his and Joey's up and only Joey's goes in. He tries again and his goes into the slot. Shan throws John's up and it curves into the wrong slot. Shan: SHIT. The balls all fall down and she has to start over. Mark throws Shan's and Mau's upanoud they both make it. CONGRATULATIONS MARK YOU ARE THE WINNER OF ROUND TWO! YOU WILL FACE MAU IN ROUND 3! Part 3: Mental In this round, Mark and Mau will be given statement about what someone in the jury said. They will say true or false. The person with the most points, after 7 questions will be the sole vote tonight. Julie: Did Tom say "My biggest mistake in the game was alligning with Delilah and Tyler." The correct answer is...... True. Mau gets a point. Julie: Did Brandon say "My biggest mistake in the game was not winning any competitions." The correct answer is...... False No one gets a point. Julie: Did Tyler say "The biggest mistake I made in this game was not having sex with Delilah." The correct answer is..... True. Mau gets a point. Julie: Did John say "The biggest mistake I made in this game was sitting back and let others sink their own ship." The correct answer is....... True. You both get a point. Julie: Did Delilah say "The biggest mistake I made in the game was winning too many PoVs." The correct answer is False. You both get a point but congratulations Mau! You are the winner of Part 3! (Mark and Shan are now on the block) The Winner Julie: Mau, you now have to decide whether you are going to take Mark, or Shan to the final 2. Mau: Well, I have thought a lot, and, the only way I can win this game is take someone who doesn't have a lot of friends in the jury. (Shan frowns and nods her head) Mau: So unfortunatley, I have to evict you Mark. Julie: It is official Mark, you are the last person to be evicted from the Big Brother house. (Mark walks out the door then walks back in) Mark (to Mau): You dickhead! Voting history Spoilers (Read at your own risk!) *There will be a couple of showmances *The first one is Tylilah (Delilah and Tyler) *The second one is Jasia (Joey and Nasia) *The others are not yet revealed because they are a secret. *Delilah and John will get into a lot of fights *the badass alliance will consist of Nasia, Delillah, Tyler and Joey *Mark and Mau will form an alliance *The first person evicted will recieve a 8-2 vote *There will be 4 floaters Category:Writing Category:Unfinished Writing Projects Category:Stories